Lost Love
by Allira Kyle
Summary: Before Hector met Andromache, before the Trojan War, Hector and a soldier's daughter, Salora, fell in love. But their love was not ment to last for the fates had not willed it so..........
1. Prologue

My first Troy fic, I guess it goes with mythology too. I hate plot bunnies they always show up at the most inappropriate moments. I'm writing Complicated and this thing shows up! Anyway, this one of my stories where I add OC's to fit my needs so please bear with me. This is also historically inaccurate, maybe more so than I'd like but…Hope you guys enjoy!

Key:  
"talking"  
'thinking'

Pretty basic ain't it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Troy, the Illiad, and anything else that is not supposed to be mine. However, I do own Salora and anything/anyone else that is supposed to me.

Prologue:It Is Done

Seventeen years before our tale begins, the god Zeus flew overhead as a hawk overlooking the flower garden just outside Trojan walls . He watched as King Priam and his wife Queen Leto , who was named after Artemis and Apollo's mother, play with their three year old son Hector and their 6 month old son, Paris. He watched in amusement as he saw one of Artemis's forest sprites hiding in rose bush watching with glee as Hector tried to climb a tree but fail. "Ah, young Hector. Ever the adventurous one. Don't worry, son, pretty soon you'll be able to venture off beyond this garden and the palace walls and you may do as you please." Said King Priam, not bothering to hide the pride in his voice. "And maybe, if your lucky, you will find a beautiful bride."

"Priam stop putting those ideas into his head. He will stay with me for as long as possible." Queen Leto reprimanded and switched Paris to one arm and picked up Hector in the other. "Isn't that right Hector?" she smiled lovingly at her first child. "If you say so, mother." He answered smiling back. "It is what I say." Hector just grinned at her.

Zeus watched this exchange and happy that his son's city's royals were safe and happy he flew over the rest of Troy. He watched as merchants selled their goods, women buying the things they needed, and children playing on open spaces of the city. One loud scream caught his attention and he glided down and settled himself on a window pane where he saw a woman giving birth. Finally with one last scream of agony she pushed thebaby out and collapsed back onto the bed in exhaustion. The midwife nodded to the other midwife signaling to let the father into the room. The delivery midwife cleaned off the baby and wrapped it in blue softcotton blankets. She then laid the baby into the mother's arms. "She is a girl." The midwife said smiling as the mother broke out into a full out grin. Then the father came in. "Look, it's a girl." The mother said weakly but happily. "She perfect. She looks just like you." The father said lovingly. "I'm so proud of you." He said as he kissed the top of her head and then their baby's. "What would you like to name her?" she asked.

"How about Sahara?" he asked.

"I like Salora better." She said.

Her husband laughed. "Salora it is." Salora started cooing and gurgling reaching up with her chubby hands and touching her mother's face. "She is so beautiful. Thank the gods I have such good luck." Her mother said. Zeus nodded his thanks for the praise and flew off.

Later that night, at the Trojan palace a vase shattered as a maid discovered Queen Leto slumped overher spinning wheel with a dagger protruding from her back and her blood slowly pooling at her feet. At that same moment a cry of anguish rose up from the house of the newly appointed parents as the father found his wife choking on her own blood and soon the mother stopped convulsing and blood ran out of her nose and mouth. Her blackeyes open and lifeless.

Days later at the funeral pire of Queen Leto, King Priam swore to all gods and goddess known that he would take care ofhis childeren and his city. No matter what.

The father held Salora and and stared sadly st the funeral pire as her his wife's brother lit it. He then stared at his daughter. "I'll take care of you, Salora. No matter what happens, I won't leave you, ever." Baby Salora who did not know the meaning of the vow just smiled and cooed and ran herfingers over his chin.

SOMEWHERE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE

The Fates stood, weaving the tapestries of Hector, Paris, and Salora. After having weaved all the way to their deaths, one was shorter than the rest by almost a foot. The next was almost as long as the last onebut cut off short. The tapestries were thin so that if The Fates changed their minds,it would be easy for **Atropos** to to cut it.

**Lacheis**folded the tapestries and said in a hauntingly low voice, "It is done."

END PROLOGUE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So what did you think? I think I did rather good. I'll have the next chapter up in about a week at the most.

For those of you who do not know, Atropos and Lacheis were two out of three of the Fates. Lacheis was known as the caster of lots. I'm guessing that means that she dealed out the life. Atropos is the one who cut the thread of life. Yes, it is a thread, not a tapestry. Tapestries just fit better. Like I said before, this was not gonna be very historically accurate.

Don't forget to review. No flames please.

Bye people :

Emmy6492


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry I didn't have this chapter up as early as I said I would. I, ahem, kind of misplaced my file. embarrassed smile I'm really sorry. Please forgive me… I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1

Our tale begins…

17 years later

"Salora! Salora! They're back! I saw the ships, the Trojans are home!" Salora looked up and saw her friend Eudocia slide down the hill in front of the house the she and her father shared. Salora stood up quickly from her sitting position on the ground filled with glee. Her father was finally coming home after a five year war with **Greece**, which they won of course. She grabbed Eudocia and raced for the docks, her black hair flowing behind her as she ran. She couldn't wait to see her father again.

The docks were packed as the Trojans waited for the soldiers to dock. Salora and Eudocia fought to get to the front of the crowd. While Salora was waiting for her father, Eudocia was waiting for both her father and her brother so they both split up to wait at different boats. The boats finally docked the soldiers came running out to meet their wives and/or children. Salora saw her father and waved, trying to get his attention.

Anastasios saw her waving and for a moment forgot that his beloved wife was dead and saw her standing there. Black hair, as dark as the night sky, unbound and curly. High cheekbones under darkly tanned skin and full lips stretched into a wide grin. Hell, even the body was the same. The accentuated curviness of the body, the straight but relaxed posture, and the shorter than normal stature. She barely reached his chin at only 5' 1". The eyes are what told him the difference between his wife and his daughter. They were an odd silver that she had gotten from his grandmother. The kind of eyes that were as warm as a fire but could grow as cold as ice if you upset her, the kind of eyes that made you feel like they could see into your soul.

Those eyes and a clap on his shoulder broke him out of his reverie. He turned and saw Prince Hector and Prince Paris. He looked at Hector with admiration and for a man of his age admiration did not come quickly. He had never seen anyone command armies with such total confidence at such a yong age. Hector was only twenty. His eyes flitted over to Paris. Paris was very pretty and didn't have the same heart for fighting as Hector did. He prefered the bow and arrow to getting up close and personal in the fighting.

"You fought well all of these 9 months, Anastasios." Hector said. "I would be dead now if you didn't have my back. I am in debted to you."

"I am honored that you would think so, Prince Hector, but please think nothing of it. I am just a humble farmer protecting my Prince." He tried to play it off.

"Nonsense. I invite you and your family to dine with mine tomorrow night."

Anastasios knew better than to decline a royal invitation and graciously, albeit reluctantly, accepted. He clapped his fist to his chest as the two princes decided to leave. Paris nodded to him as he followed his brother.

Anastasios followed them down and as soon as his feet were on Trojan soil Salora jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaving her feet dangling, in one of her famous overzealous greetings and layered his face with kisses.

"I missed you so much, Daddy." She said.

He felt his heart warm at the fact that she stilled refused to call him father as a girl her age was supposed to do and he held her tightly and swung her around.

" Let's go home now, angel. I have so much to tell you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End Chapter

Short I know. I'm not making any promises anymore, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, okay? Okay, about the Greece thing in bold, I'm not sure about that war but I'm putting it in there to fit my purposes, okay?

Happy Holidays everyone!

Wait, wait don't leave yet. BTW, I should have the chapter for Complicated up soon. I promise this for those of you who read my anime stories.

Now do me a small favor and hit that tiny purplish button at the bottom. puppy eyes Please?


End file.
